The Faces Of Sakura
by Imperio-youloveme
Summary: “No…you over reacted when my cat, Milo, scratched your freaking couch! You got that stupid katana of yours and tried to kill him! And what am I doing? I’m taking the situation calmly, and I’m not trying to kill Otis, your stupid dog!” One-Shot


Naruto is not mine…bommer…

--

The Over Reactor

"Sakura, you're over reaction." He says, staying calm…as always.

"No, I'm not over reacting!!" She countered, red in the face.

"You are." He replies.

"No, damn it! He peed on my favorite shoes!" Sakura, screamed, holding out her peed shoes for the boy to examine.

"You don't have to scream about it." He states, turning his face away from the peed shoes.

"Don't be so calmed about it, Sasuke! These shoes were my favorites! Your freaking dog peed on them!" By then, she looked to be about to start crying.

"I think you're over reacting."

"No…_you _over reacted when my cat, Milo, scratched your freaking couch!! _You_ got that stupid katana of yours and tried to kill him!! And what am _I_ doing? _I'm_ taking the situation calmly, and I'm not trying to kill Otis, your stupid dog!"

"You tried to." He pointed out, infuriating the girl in front of him even more.

"That's beside the point! You took him away! I didn't even touch the damn dog!" She screeched, turning redder by the second.

"So you don't deny that you were thinking of murdering him?" He says, with a smirk in his face. _God, she looks sexy when she's pissed_, he thought, looking as calmed as ever.

"Do I deny it?! You really want me to answer that question, Sasuke?!" She asks, livid.

A bark is heard in the background, and a small, brown dog walks into the room looking at both of the occupants, and then at the peed shoes in the pinketts hands. Otis, the dog, starting backing away from the room, knowing what he had done wrong, and what his consequences might be.

--

The sweet pie

"Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?!" Squealed an old lady facing a dark haired boy, asking for his opinion.

He grunted, and turned his face away from the lady, obviously ignoring her.

"Unlike you, that is. Now, sweetie, what's your name?" Asked the lady, looking at a girl with pink hair, and green eyes.

"Sakura Haruno." The girl replied, smiling sweetly at the aged lady.

"Oh, what a beautiful name it is! It fits you right, sweet pie." The lady kept on gushing about the girl, while the dark haired just sulked to himself from the sidelines.

_I don't see anything sweet in that girl_, the boy thought, _the old lady should see her hitting Naruto for no obvious reason. Or how annoying she is._

"That's Sasuke-Kun over there," the mentioning of his name brought him out of his silent musings. "He keeps to himself for the most part."

"Well, I can certainly see that." The old lady replied. "I hope I see you again, sweetie."

"Good-bye. Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Chirped Sakura, waving at the lady's retreating back.

She brutally stopped waving, and turned toward Sasuke, with a menacing look in her eyes.

"You were so rude, Sasuke." She says.

_Yep. The girl is defiantly anything but a sweet pie._

--

The Evil Girl

"Sakura-Chan? I was just wondering, how come Tsunade's teaching you, and everything, and you don't have boobs as big as hers?" Asked an oblivious bland boy.

"Come again?" Asked a girl with pink hair, smiling evilly at him.

"Dobe." Another boy said, this one with black hair.

The blond boy threw the other boy a dirty look and looked at his girl companion. He gulped.

"Well--I mean--that is-"

"You got five seconds to run for your life, Naruto. Five…four…" The pink haired girl said menacing.

Said Naruto ran off into who knows where, while the girl tried to calm herself.

"The dobe might have a point, Sakura" The boy with the black hair said out of nowhere, quiet confident that Sakura wouldn't react as badly as she did when Naruto (A.K.A. The Dobe) pointed it out.

Said girl turned to face him slowly, and gave him a sweet smile. "You think so, don't you, Sasuke-Kun?"

He nodded and smirked in triumph, seeing as he was still alive.

Suddenly he was pushed to the grown, with a very angry Sakura throwing blind punches at him.

_I think I shouldn't have said that, _thought Sasuke, three days after the incident when he woke up in the hospital.

--

The Bridezilla

"That is not the right color!!" Shrieked a girl in her mid twenties, holding two napkins in her hands. One blue…and the other…blue.

"You ordered them, Sakura." Said a man calmly, about the same age of the girl.

Sakura turned her full undivided attention toward her calm fiancé. "They looked different in the catalog, Sasuke!"

"They look fine." He said, "I don't see the problem."

She replied, "They don't look fine, Sasuke! They don't match the colors of the bows in the bridesmaid's dresses!"

"Nobody'll notice." He said, once again in a calmed manner.

"My Auntie Zena will. I'll be the laughing stock of her next tea party." And with that said, the bride collapsed into a chair and started crying.

Her fiancé walked toward her, and crouched down to her level to give her a tight hug. "I thought you didn't care what your Auntie Zena had to say." He muttered into her hair.

There was silence except for the girl's sobs until she stopped and faced her fiancé.

"I've become a bridezilla, haven't I?" She asked seriously.

"Yes." He simply replied and whispered something into her ear.

-

"You did what?!" A scream could be heard through the phone Sakura had in her hand.

"I told you already, mom. We're canceling the wedding. We got married in Las Vegas yesterday." Replied Sakura, calmly.

"What made you do that?!" Another scream.

"I was becoming bridezilla, and I just wanted everything to be over, so we headed towards Vegas and got married." She said, and as an after thought, she added, "But you can still use those plain tickets you bought for the wedding and come and visit us."

--

The Subtle One

"I'm home." Declares a black haired man, entering his kitchen, where his pink haired wife was making dinner.

She turns around to face him, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, turning to what she was previously doing just as quickly.

_Something's wrong_, he thought.

She sat two plates of food in the small table, and started eating, not making eye contact with her husband. They ate silently, the husband sneaking glances at his silent wife, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Half through their dinner, the woman put down her fork and stared right at him, making him do the same.

There was silence, in which she looked to be debating to herself.

Finally, the husband broke the silence. "Something's wrong." He states, locking her in his piercing stare.

"Well…I don't know if anything is wrong, Sasuke." She said shyly, letting a small smile escape her.

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke was getting impatient now.

"I think--no, I might--maybe--it's possible…" Sakura trailed of, not knowing what to say.

"Spill it out." Sasuke said.

"I'm pregnant." She said, after a long (dramatic) pause.

There was a pause in which Sasuke just stared and Sakura, who fidgeted with the hem of her red shirt.

"Oh." He uttered, and proceeded to faint into his plate of dinner.

So much for being subtle about it.

--

Hey! This little baby came into my mind while, and I just couldn't get it out of my mind if I didn't type A.S.A.P. Reviews are always welcomed!


End file.
